cbsfandomcom-20200223-history
Family Matters
Family Matters is an American television sitcom that aired on Syndication from September 22, 1989 to May 9, 1997 and moved to CBS from September 9, 1997 to July 17, 1998. Originally, the show aired on Syndication from September 22, 1989 to May 9, 1997 after eight season. CBS picking up the show as well as Step by Step and it aired on Syndication from September 9, 1997 to July 17, 1998, lasting nine seasons and 215 episode. Plot The series originally focused on the character of police officer Carl Winslow and his family: wife Harriette, son Eddie, elder daughter Laura, and younger daughter Judy (who appeared until the character was written out in season four). In the pilot episode, "The Mama Who Came to Dinner," the family had also opened their home to Carl's street-wise mother, Estelle (Rosetta LeNoire), usually known as "Mother Winslow." Prior to the start of the series, Harriette's sister, Rachel Crawford and her infant son, Richie, had moved into the Winslow household after the death of Rachel's husband. The Winslows' nerdy teenage next-door neighbor, Steve Urkel (Jaleel White), was introduced midway through the first season in the episode "Laura's First Date" and quickly became the focus of the show. As the show progressed, episodes began to center increasingly on Steve Urkel, and other original characters also played by White, including Steve's suave alter-ego, Stefan Urquelle, and his female cousin, Myrtle Urkel. Cast * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton (Season 1-9.11) and Judyann Elder (Season 9.14-9.22) as Harriette Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Jaimee Foxworth as Judy Winslow (season 1-4) * Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow * Bryton McClure as Richie Crawford #2 (season 2-9) * Joseph and Julius Wright as Richie Crawford #1 (season 1) * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel (season 2-9, recurring season 1) * Telma Hopkins as Rachel Crawford (season 1-4, recurring season 6, guest season 9) * Shawn Harrison as Waldo Faldo (season 4-7, recurring season 2-3) * Michelle Thomas as Myra Monkhouse (season 6-9, recurring season 4-5) * Orlando Brown as Jerry Jamal Jameson "3J" (season 8-9, recurring season 7) Episode number Production Development and filming Family Matters was created by William Bickley and Michael Warren (who also wrote for, and were producers of parent series Perfect Strangers) and developed by Thomas L. Miller and Robert L. Boyett (who also served as producers on Perfect Strangers), all four also served as executive producers of the series. The series was produced by Miller-Boyett Productions, in association with Lorimar Television who co-produced the show until 1993, when Warner Bros. Television absorbed Lorimar (a sister company under the co-ownership of Time Warner). Starting with season three, the series was also produced by Bickley-Warren Productions. The series was filmed in front of a live studio audience; the Lorimar-produced episodes were shot at Lorimar Studios (later Sony Pictures Studios) in Culver City, California, while the Warner Bros.-produced episodes were filmed at Warner Bros. Studios in nearby Burbank. Crossovers It was crossover from Full House, Step by Step, Perfect Strangers and short-lived series Meego. Reception External links * Family Matters on Fandom * Family Matters on ABC Database Wikia (Fandom) * Family Matters on Facebook Category:1980s television shows Category:1990s television shows Category:Sitcoms Category:1997 debuts Category:1998 endings Category:Concluded series Category:1997 Category:1998